Worsley House of Hell
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: Two American couples chose the wrong destination for vacation. Two days after arrival the infection broke out. Deacon, Nora and Blake survived for awhile and found what they thought was a fresh start at Worsley. They couldn't have been more wrong...


*This is based off of the 28 Days Later movie with an alternate ending. When Jim is taken out with Farrell to be shot he is killed there.

*I do not own any of the original 28 Days Later characters. I only own the original characters.

*Rated M for reason; Gore, Smut, Rape, Profanity and More.

hr

Nora shifted in her seat. She was incredibly uncomfortable but wasn't about to complain. There were far worse fates in a world like this than simply being uncomfortable. Her husband, Deacon drove down the street that was littered with abandoned cars and corpses. She remembered how she and her husband had made the choice to vacation here rather than the islands. It couldn't be like this everywhere, she had seen a jet just the day before.

"Are you sure you heard it right?" Blake asked. Her brother-in-law was impatient to say the least. "Yes, I heard it right I'm fully capable of listening to a broadcast played thirty times!" Deacon answered. Nora remained silent. She had heard it to. The 'answer to infection' offering security, safety, food and everything else they needed. Blake threw up his hands "Don't fucking snap at me I'm just asking!" he huffed and stared out the window. Deacon shook his head "Sorry man I've just haven't slept good." he rubbed his eyes gently and Blake nodded "Yeah, I know. None of us have." he rolled his head some to loosen up the stiff muscles.

They drove on until there were cars so congested they couldn't pass "I think we can push them out of the way." Deacon said and Blake nodded "Yeah, if we don't get munched on first." he shrugged "but it's the only way through." They all stepped from the vehicle. Deacon handed Mary a pistol "Watch out backs." he said and kissed her forehead before he went to help Blake with the first car. They put it in neutral and shoved it. At first it merely rocked back and forth then they gained enough momentum to get it moving. It groaned in protest before it finally was far enough out of the way. Again they did the same for the next car. One large truck required more effort. Finally down to the last car. As they pushed Nora scanned the perimeter and saw nothing. Howe ever she heard something. As the car gained momentum the guys lost it and it crashed into another one causing the car alarm to blare loudly.

Nora searched quickly for signs that it might have drawn attention. Sure enough she began to hear the shrieks of infected. It took no time for them to close in on the guys. They were both running towards the car while Nora fired off rounds at the infected that got to close for comfort to them. She didn't miss a single head shot. Even sending a bullet flying past Blake's ear to land in the forehead of a arm flailing infected. The guys made it to the car and all jumped in and they sped away just as infected closed in. Running over a few on their way down the road. "I'm so tired of this shit!" Blake screamed and hit his hands against the dash. Nora knew he had more of a reason to hate this world than anyone. Claire, his wife, had been taken from them not to long ago.

It was silent for the rest of the ride to the blockade. When they arrived it looked deserted. "This is fucking great, just fucking great!" Blake yelled and kicked an empty ammo case. Deacon shot his eyes at him "Shut the hell up. You're not helping." and Blake fell silent. Nora held the pistol in her hands and looked solemnly around. There was no sign of life. "Nora, get your bow instead." Deacon spoke in a half commanding tone and Nora nodded before she went to the vehicle and put the pistol down to gather up her bow and arrows. She used it more often since it was less noise and the ammo was retrievable.

Deacon held onto a large baseball bat as he carefully move through the blockade. Blake held onto a machete and looked for signs of life. "There isn't shit here." Blake commented and just as he had several infected came from within a dilapidated building. One rushed Blake and he took it's head off. Deacon rushed to his brother's side and began bashing in another's head. Three more from the side of the building and Nora drew with surprising speed and shot with accuracy to have an arrow directly between the infected eyes. Even before the arrow made contact she was drawing another and firing. All three were laid down.

Nora heard the bushes behind her rustle and she spun with the bow drawn. To her surprise she saw a soldier emerge pointing a M16 at her. "Drop your weapon." he commanded and Nora hesitated "I said drop your weapon!" he demanded a second time. Deacon and Blake ran to join her which made a couple more soldiers pop up. "Drop your weapons now!" Nora clutched the bow with it still drawn. Deacon touched her arm as he sat his down followed by Blake who reluctantly lowered his machete and sat it on the ground. Nora's breath was heavy but steady her arrow stilled trained on the soldiers head. Finally she relaxed the string and lowered it. The soldiers approached them.

The soldiers took the weapons. When they went for Nora's bow Deacon had to hold onto her to keep her from snatching it. Their masks kept her from seeing their smiles. "You guys had the broadcast going?" Deacon asked and one of the soldiers nodded "Yeah, we had to move from the blockade. Got overrun here. We are setup at Worsley House. Come on." he ushered them towards a jeep. They got in and before the last soldier entered he radioed "One female, two male." which Nora, Deacon nor Blake heard.

When they arrived at the house it was impressive. There was barbed wire and tall fences surrounding it. Nora could see sentries posted on the high points of the house. The jeep came to a stop at the circle drive in the front. A tall man came from within and greeted them "Welcome..come on in." he had a friendly smile on his face. One of the soldiers who had brought them whispered something to West to which he nodded and the soldier left. When they were led inside it was a beautiful house Nora had to admit it. The tall man introduced himself "I'm Major Henry West." he offered his hand to Deacon who shook it then to Blake who did likewise. When he got to Nora she hesitated. But offered her hand and he shook it lightly and released. "For the grand tour." West began. "Follow me." he started off towards the kitchen where he gestured to a man that was young standing with a pan of an odd creation in his hands "This is Private Jones…our cook." West waved to Jones who waved in return and stared at Nora then Deacon and Blake.

West continued down the hall "Do you cook?" he suddenly asked Nora "I don't say to much to Jones, hurt his feelings, but he isn't the best" he looked to Nora for an answer and she laughed "Yeah, oddly enough my I like to. It relaxes me I guess." West nodded. They moved on "We have hot water from a boiler and electricity when we have to use it." Nora nodded as did Deacon and Blake "Sounds great!" Blake commented looking around when they were back in the main entrance foyer. "Rebuild and help one another that's what it's about." West stated matter-of-factly and Nora nodded a bit. "If you want to join us you're welcome to. We ask that you help out pull your own weight and agree to our terms." Nora was caught up on the 'terms' part of it.

To change the subject West looked towards Nora "I hear you're a crack shot." he stated. She nodded "Yeah, my dad trained taught me. He also had me in archery competitions. He didn't see why a girl couldn't shoot as well as a man." Nora was proud of those facts. "He was in the military." she realized she had used was as if it were past tense. She didn't know if her father was alive in the states or if this was worldwide. "Well, we will have to use that skill." West patted her on the shoulder and smiled "Perhaps you might want to help Jones with dinner?" Nora nodded "Sure." she didn't see the harm in pulling her own weight. She smiled at Deacon who she leaned in and kissed briefly before she went to the kitchen to join Jones.

"Hey!" she called when she entered and Jones nearly dropped the bowl he was mixing. "Oh..hi…crap." he said and fumbled with the bowl which made Nora laugh. "Here to help." she said and approached the table to see what he was currently cooking. There were potatoes a few vegetables and no meat. "There isn't much…some canned stuff over there." he gestured to the pantry and Nora looked. "Well, we will do what we can then." in the kitchen Nora felt somewhat normal again. It made her forget about the world outside. She and Jones prepared mashed potatoes even without butter but with substitute ingredients which made them taste better than anything Jones had made for awhile "You put me to shame." he laughed as he tasted them. Nora moved on and made some broth from vegetables which she added a few canned soups to.

When they arrived in the dinning room the men were all already sitting and talking. Candles were lit on the table to illuminate the just the table and not much else. Nora sat out the food. Leaning over a soldier to set down the bowl of mashed potatoes she didn't notice how he stared at her and in particularly her ample breasts which were beneath a tight fitting top she had taken from a department store. West had noticed and he cleared his throat looking at the soldier "Mitchell here is quite fond of smashed potatoes." he laughed trying to get Mitchell to stop his gawking. Nora laughed "Well they are hardly gourmet but they are edible." West continued to introduce everyone who greeted her with nods.

The table was laid out and everyone began to eat. Nora hadn't noticed but there was a young girl sitting at the end of the table who said nothing. For the lack of a better word she looked like a zombie staring off into the distance. West cleared his throat again and the soldier next to the girl spoke softly "Hannah, you have to eat." which he shoved the plate towards her. She continued to stare straight ahead for a long moment before she looked down at the plate and poked at it with her fork and nibbled food. "She doesn't say much. Traumatized from everything she hasn't spoken in weeks." Nora stared at Hannah and felt bad for her. What she must have went through to make her so silent and solemn.

Nora finished eating and spoke softly to West "I hate to burden you since we just got here but could I take a shower?" he had mentioned a hot shower and she couldn't imagine anything better. West smiled and nodded "Yes, of course." he lifted from the table "This way." he motioned and a few of the soldiers smirked to one another. Deacon and Blake glanced at them with suspicion that was rising. West took Nora to a large bathroom on the third floor of the home. "Here we are." he said and opened the door for her. The bathroom was huge and had a large claw foot tub and shower. "Thank you." Nora said and with that West left her and she shut the door.

This was to good to be true. She was in more disbelief when the water sputtered on and it became warm. It took her no time to strip her clothing and get into the shower. There was a small amount of soap which she used to wash her hair and body. She hadn't felt this good in weeks since the outbreak. When she was finished she took a towel from the hanger and dried herself. There was a knock at the door which made her jump "I brought you some clothes." it was West "I assumed you would want to wash those. They belonged to the lady of the house but she is not here." Nora wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door "Thanks again." she said and took the folded clothes from him. There was a night gown, a plain t-shirt, a pair of running pants. He had offered her a choice which she went with the t-shirt and running pants.

Elsewhere in the house West had asked to speak to Deacon and Blake alone. Once inside his office he offered them some brandy. Which they both took after watching him pour it "We have a chance here. To help one another and the country." he took a sip of his brandy before he sat on his desk while Deacon and Blake stood. "If you want to join us you can but you have to agree to what we're offering. Shelter, security, food, water…even some luxuries." he nodded to agree with his words. Deacon was becoming uneasy "Why wouldn't we agree?" he asked and Blake stared at West for an answer "Twelve weeks ago I found Jones with his gun in his mouth. He said he was going to kill himself because there was no future. What could I say to him? We fight off the infected or we wait until they starve to death... and then what? What do nine men do except wait to die themselves? I moved us from the blockade, and I set the radio broadcasting, and I promised them women. Because women mean a future. You're the first people since Hannah, Selena and Jim."

Deacon and Blake looked at each other and Deacon spoke "You're fucking crazy!" Blake dropped his glass to the floor and readied for some sort of fight "That's why that girl was so screwed up in the head! How old is she, what have you done to her!" West shook his head "I'd hoped to have avoided a fight. You need to accept it. We could use the extra manpower at defense and Nora.." he began but was interrupted by Deacon "You mean MY wife!" and West sighed "She isn't your possession and we can't think about our own needs in this time. The world needs more living people and less infected." Deacon shook his head "Fuck you. We're out of here." he and Blake started to leave but were greeted at the door by Mitchell and another who's badge read Davis. "I'm afraid they've not agreed." West said and the two soldiers laughed and a fight ensued.

Deacon punched Mitchell squarely in the nose. He stumbled back and took no time regaining his posture "Fuck!" he screamed before he raised his gun but West raised his hand "No!" and Mitchell groaned. However the sight of the gun caused the fighting to stop. Davis laughed and held a grin. Deacon and Blake couldn't do much more than raise their hands. "Take them to the boiler room." West commanded and they were led off to the dank and dark room.

Nora covered her mouth with her hand and backed away from where she had been hiding. Her mind raced with what to do. If she simply ran she would have no weapon and the yard was full of bombs and the front door guarded. Hide, she thought and started to run but was intercepted by Clifton who seized by her waist and lifted her from her feet. "Nooo!" she screamed which brought out West. "She heard you…trying to run away now." Clifton explained and West shook his head "I had hoped this would go better." he sighed heavily. "Take her to my room. Leave her untouched." West ordered Clifton who grumbled some but began to drag Nora off.

He tossed her into a bedroom and she heard the door lock from the outside. It was an older door and would only unlock with a key. She tugged at it hard before giving up and going to the window to see the ground below. She was on the third floor. Panic filled her heart and there wasn't anything she wouldn't give for her bow. The door clicked and West entered and shut and locked it behind him. "Let me go! I want to leave. We'll leave and not tell anyone!" she tried to reason with him.

West shook his head as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I told Deacon and Blake. I promised my men women. When Jones threatened to kill himself I knew I had to do something. We had two but one was killed in an accident between she and Mitchell. The other, Hannah you've met." he removed his shirt once it was unbuttoned. Nora shook her head "You..you all raped that poor girl. That's why she's like she is! Monsters!" West sighed again "We were kind to them. It wasn't as if we ganged up on them. Each had their turn for one week. It was fair." he stated and Nora laughed "Maybe to you guys what about Hannah or the other woman!"

Nora looked around for a weapon of any kind she could use to bludgeon his head in. She went for the iron poker at the fireplace but West intercepted her and caught her wrists "Come now we do not need this. Things are much easier when you comply. It's a simple trade. Food, water, shelter and security in exchange for your body." he moved behind her and released her wrists but held tightly to her waist "It's fair. All we offer in trade for your body and your ability." he rubbed her stomach where her womb was. "Like hell!" she twisted her body to be free of him but he held tightly to her "Now now..enough of that." he had such a calm collective voice that always seemed to be reasoning.

Nora thrashed until she felt a needle in her arm. "Where…did you get that…what is that?" where had they gotten medicine from. West answered her "It's just a light sedative." there was the medical storage they had brought with them. Nora immediately felt herself go more limp. She wasn't going unconscious but she had very little use of her muscles. She could flail her limbs just a bit but nothing that would cause an issue to West. He stripped her shirt from her and over her head to toss it aside. "You'll be mine for this week…since Clifton kept you from escaping you'll be his next week." passed around like some whore "Don't touch me…I'm not a fuck toy." she muttered.

West ushered her towards the bed and laid her down on her back. She tried to roll away but was slow moving and uncoordinated. As if she had drank to much. She soon realized he was naked and tugging at her pants. Her hands reached for the elastic band and tried to pull them up but her strength was next to nothing. One quick tug and West had them down and off of her. Soon her panties joined them in a pool on the floor. He laid atop her and brushed his hand through her hair "You'll learn to accept your situation." he assured her. His lips trailed kisses along her cheek and neck. "Get off…you're a monster." she muttered and her hands flailed at him but did not more than sway in the air.

With one fluid motion he used his knees to push her thighs apart and drive himself into her. The lack of moisture at first didn't seem to phase him in the least. After a few thrusts her body responded and moistened her slit and his thrusting became easier. Nora fell in and out of her body as if she was watching herself from the side of the bed and then sucked back into her body. "Stop…" what had they done to that poor girl downstairs now fell on Nora. West grunted as he impaled her on his length and rocked his hips to push in and out of her folds. After awhile a distinctive slapping sound between their bodies.

Nora kicked her legs but couldn't do much with him positioned between them. Her efforts at fighting were weak with the drug. Giving him the full advantage as he moved like a piston in and out of her. "You'll get used to it. Maybe even learn to enjoy the comforts we offer." west whispered into her ear. Nora moved her head away from him. "No." she muttered. His body rose and fell over her form with his hands pinning her wrists now above her head. His speed picked up and drove into her rough enough to cause her to cringe. Loud grunts emitted from him until she felt his body stiffen and his seed exploded in her which his hand moved from her wrists to her hips to pull her into him. His body shuttered and quaked in the remnants left of his orgasm into her.

He collapsed on the bed next to her and she tried to roll away once more and he stopped her. His arm draped about her and held her in place. "You shouldn't get up. It would be easy to fall with the drugs in your system. It's also better to remain lying for some time after intercourse." Nora huffed but said nothing. In her mind she spoke 'you mean after rape'. She wanted to tell him to spit it like venom words against his face but she couldn't. Her body was numb and soon she gave into sleep.


End file.
